The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic toner, and in particular relates to a capsule toner.
Toner particles included in a capsule toner each include a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over a surface of the core. The shell layer covers the core of each toner particle of the capsule toner. In the above configuration, the capsule toner tends to be excellent in high-temperature preservability. For example, a toner has been known that has a coverage of spheroidal particles for shell layer use covering the cores of at least 10% and no greater than 50%.